1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recovery or recycling of plastic waste material and incinerated waste material provided in ash form from incinerators in a thermal disposal plant and, more particularly, to a positively reusable molded solid body of incinerated waste material formed by binding the ash-like incinerated waste material with plastic waste material and a method for making the same.
2. Prior Art
It is known that as the style of living and framework of industry are changing in various ways nowadays, common household and industrial waste increases in volume and varys in nature. There is thus required a method of disposal corresponding to the disposal capacity of a large-scaled disposal plant and also, the nature of waste. Plastic materials are widely used in the form of a food package, packing case, or container and thus, will be recovered in bulk at such a thermal disposal plant. Specifically, the ash-like incinerated waste is diverse in properties and contains incombustible substances and hostile materials such as heavy metals.
The plastic waste material is hardly decayed in a normal condition and particularly, when burnt, produces a high temperature in the incinerator which is thus damaging to the floor and wall and also, produces toxic gases. Additionally, the plastic waste material is so bulky as to take up much space for storage or reclamation and can be handled with difficulty.
The incinerated waste, when being kept in ash form and dumped on the ground, will disperse with blowing of wind and be washed away by rainwater. The ash-like incinerated waste is then buried for land-fill work or thrown away into the sea for disposal. However, the toxic heavy metal substances contained in the incinerated waste intend to remain in the ground and will be carried away by the rainwater into rivers, lakes and wells which are then contaminated. Accordingly, the pollution of water results in ennvironmental comtamination as the sea water is also polluted. It is known that to prevent the pollution, the ash-like incinerated waste material is bound with cement material to recover in the form of monolithic concrete blocks. The concrete blocks are however critical in rigidity and thus, unsuitable to use in civil engineering works. In practice, such blocks are utilized only for land-fill works. Hence, it is disadvantageous in respect of both economical and operative view points to employ cement material as a solidifiable medium for the purpose of reclamation. There has been required a novel method to tackle the problems.